


A Candle in the Wind

by ashangel101010



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Experimental Style, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: Brendol likes watching the rain.





	A Candle in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

A Candle in the Wind

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Within You by David Bowie

*

The rain, sharp and cold, sluices onto anyone unlucky enough to be caught in its wake. The young man, barely eighteen, stands at the viewport with a candle in his rough, tan hands. He holds the white stalk of wax like a prayer. The orange-red flame ticks and tocks without sound. The rusted door of Hangar Bay 797 screeches against its opening and subsequent closing.

He hears nothing but rain pounding duracrete.

Black arms wind around his middle and a white head rests on his naked shoulder.

_“What are you looking for?” _

“Nothing.”

*

The rain, soft and hot, swirls against the glass. Red wax dribbles onto the poppy cloth, but the man pays it no heed. The roof needs thatching. The rain takes advantage and slips through, but the drop doesn’t hit his red head.

He looks up at the oblong tear.

Teeth, sharpened to carnivorous points, grin in the reflection.

The candle goes out.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments: No links this time. 
> 
> Hangar Bay 797 is a reference to one of my favorite issues of the original Marvel run on the Star Wars comics along with the month it was published, which was issue # 97 of July. I was tempted to use 1138 to continue Lucas’s grand tradition of referencing his first feature film, which is a bleak but memorable sci-fi film, but I decided not to because I got a whole bunch of aforementioned comic books. 
> 
> The title itself is a reference to the final book/chapter in T. H. White’s Once and Future King, which is my favorite book (technically, books since it is four books collected into one) dealing with Arthurian lore. 
> 
> I’ve been working on this one-shot for months because I couldn’t figure how to write this. I’ve rewritten three times by this point and I wasn’t even past the first paragraph. Last night, I remembered two versions of a short story I read in my university’s Short Story class years ago. The unedited story was easy to follow, but not really anything memorable. However, the edited story was much shorter than the original and it was harder to piece together the story, but you could interpret so much from it thanks to the choppy editing. I decided to follow that editor’s version. It’s probably my shortest one-shot to date.


End file.
